Bullying incidents are on the rise in schools nationwide. However, students are not provided with means to safely report bullying incidents they may be victims of or may have witnessed. Indeed, students who report such incidents are at the risk of becoming a target themselves and are therefore reluctant to provide any information to school officials.
There is therefore a need for an improved system and method for reporting and tracking incidents.